


樱桃蛋糕：红牌惩罚 Cherry Cake: Red Card

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Series: 支配服从：樱桃蛋糕 D/S: Cherry Cake [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Andrea, Dom/sub, Earplugs, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Cristiano, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: Dom！Andrea Agnelli/Sub！Cristiano Ronaldo——尤文图斯是我的蛋糕，而你是蛋糕上的樱桃。一个非典型Sub和他的非典型Dom的故事。主要设定：Dom和Sub生理上无差，只存在心理上的区别。奇怪的私设：对于Sub球员来说，俱乐部是他们的Dom，主席将作为整个俱乐部的代表，向Sub球员授予项圈。





	樱桃蛋糕：红牌惩罚 Cherry Cake: Red Card

**Author's Note:**

> 预警一下，在小主席之前，爵爷、齐祖和门总做过罗的Dom，但他们【没有发生身体关系】。另外就是作者并不很懂字母，调教部分都是瞎几把写的。

从西班牙飞回之后克里斯蒂亚诺没有前往自己的住处，而是跟着安德雷亚来到阿涅利庄园，他知道自己应当接受惩罚。

他是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，是当之无愧的欧冠之王，他们都心知肚明尤文图斯之所以为他花出那一亿就是为了让他在这样的夜里创造奇迹——而不是灾难，不是他漫长辉煌的欧冠生涯里的第一张红牌。

所以， **惩罚** ，那是他应得的。

他本以为Dom会带他去专门的调教室，庄园里肯定会有这么一个地方，虽然他还从来没有去过。他一直表现得很好，积极适应着全新的球队全新的联赛，大部分时候他只从安德雷亚那里得到甜美动人的称赞、奖励和爱抚，以至于未曾经历过他的惩罚。如果不是红牌的打击过大，也许他甚至会可耻地感到期待。

最终他们进入的却是庄园主人的卧室。这大概是整栋建筑里最花心思的一个房间，每一个角落里的设计都竭尽全力达到舒适、美感和奢华的最佳平衡。比起挂满刑具冷酷严厉的调教室，这样的环境无疑将Sub悄然从接受惩罚的焦虑不安里解救出来。

“清洁。”Dom发出简短的指令。比起实施奖赏时富有意大利风格的婉转动人优美华丽的言辞，此时此刻他仿佛吝啬于任何多余的单字。克里斯几乎生不起反抗的心思，尽管之前已经冲过澡，还是立刻进入房间侧面的盥洗室彻底清洁自己。安德雷亚显然 **很生气** 。他站在镜子前一边擦拭身上的水珠，一边默默思索。确实，是他搞砸了，万幸比赛的结果并不糟糕，但他把自己在尤文的欧冠首秀变成了一场闹剧，所以还是搞砸了。即使队友们还有其他人一直在安慰他鼓励他，但是他清楚自己必须要承受来自他的Dom的怒火，他无法也无意躲过这个。

做好了心理准备，克里斯蒂亚诺走出盥洗室的时候自觉地没有穿上浴袍。安德雷亚正在整理道具，床上摆着绸带、长绳和皮鞭，地上铺了一层柔软丝滑的毯子，看起来已经把木质地板的冷硬带来的伤害降到了最低。Sub的心脏快速而激烈地鼓动起来，循着Dom的示意来到毯子上跪下，以献祭的姿态等待着将要施加在他身上的无论什么。

意大利男人拿起那条绳子，靠近他：“在一切开始之前，我们需要一个安全词。”

他们还没来得及讨论这个，如果是其他时候，也许克里斯能有心情提出诸如“鳕鱼”或者“斑马”这样古怪有趣的东西来，然而眼下他只能想到：“红牌。”

安德雷亚危险地眯起了眼睛，某一刻克里斯怀疑他是不是更不高兴了，但他不明白为什么。

“我不喜欢这个词，但这是Sub的权利，所以我不会干涉。”Dom说道，俯身开始进行绑缚。他的动作如此温柔体贴，不像是在用结实的长绳去捆绑控制，倒像是正帮助克里斯穿上一条有点奇怪的衣服。那绳索绕过他的脖颈，在胸口交叉缠绞，嵌进浅浅的沟壑里，再服帖地顺着腰线向两瓣丰润的臀肉汇集。在Sub能感受到不适之前，就已经动弹不得，彻底失去了行动的自由。接着是那条缎带，轻盈地落在他眼前，遮蔽了所有光线：“这对漂亮的黑珍珠，已经流了太多眼泪了，是时候好好休息一下。”

尽管目不能视，克里斯蒂亚诺能感觉到安德雷亚蹲在他正前方，他温热有力的手掌落在他肩膀，这样的认知令他安心。“我的……樱桃，”Dom用意大利语念着对他的专属昵称，嗓音沙哑中糅杂着某种缠绵的物质，“你必须知道， **你对尤文图斯有多重要，而我们又有多么需要你** 。无论为什么原因，你不应该让自己离开我们这么久。”

“是，主人。”克里斯说着自己练习最多的那句意大利语，胃袋底部由于紧张隐隐出现了疼痛的错觉，他能预感即将到来的惩戒将会是多么严厉。

“告诉我，Ciliegia（樱桃），从那个判罚到你离场，一共是多长时间？”

很显然，彼时沉浸在震惊和激怒中的他毫无概念，只好委屈地摇了摇头：“对不起，主人。”

“五分钟。”安德雷亚宣布，“现在，我将要你亲身体会到那是怎样的五分钟。你将不被允许移动和发出声音，直到五分钟后我为你解开束缚，或者由你说出安全词来结束它。”

这是他在惩罚开始前听到的最后的声音。紧接着，两个隔音绝佳的耳塞被放进他的耳朵，将他与外界彻底孤立。他不能看，不能听，不能动，唯一能做的只是跪立在一片黑暗寂静的虚空中，绝望地试图去感应Dom的存在。他努力幻想着自己光裸的皮肤上不只有无情的绳索，还残留着男人身体的温度。他的Dom应当就在他面前，在他身边，很靠近，可还是远远不够。他完全无法捕捉到他的声音，无论是带有迷人腔调的话语，又或者一丝一毫的轻微呼吸；他多么渴望看见那张笑意亲和的脸，那双真诚包容的眼眸，哪怕是俯首时映入眼帘的定制手工皮鞋；他甚至开始出现幻觉，仿佛男人指尖的纹路正摩擦着他颈侧与项圈相贴的肌肤，西裤布料的熟悉质感拂过他的身体……

然而事实上， **什么都没有** 。

那人真的还在吗？他的Dom难道已经离去，将他独自抛弃在这里？否则又如何解释这五分钟竟会如此，如此漫长？克里斯蒂亚诺开始怀疑，质疑自己本该确信的事情，陷入极度的恐慌之中。沉默的空气，他唯一能感应到的东西，正逐渐将他压垮，除非——除非他说出那个词。

可是他不能。他能吗？以一句“红牌”来结束这个五分钟的惩罚？太过讽刺，太过屈辱，他不会允许自己这样做。此时克里斯似乎有些明白了安德雷亚听见他对安全词的选择时一瞬间的不悦：他选择了一个无法发挥作用的安全词。由于他那向来为人诟病的自我和骄傲，他亲手放弃了Sub最重要的权利，就像他在球场上因一时冲动而让自己沦落到与他的球队分离的境地一样。此时此刻，克里斯蒂亚诺终于领悟了他 **究竟是为什么而经历这样的折磨** 。

在臆想中被拉长到无限的五分钟终于结束，Dom第一时间为他解下了蒙眼的绸带，克里斯立刻顶着炫目的光亮睁开眼，在生理性泪水的迷离模糊中费劲地描绘男人的轮廓。随后声音也被允许进入他的世界，他听见了Dom低沉的嗓音：“放松，Ciliegia，你完成了。”安德雷亚以一个拥抱的姿势小心翼翼地松开紧缚他的长绳，而Sub柔顺地依偎在他胸膛。

“这就是我和尤文图斯度过的那五分钟，你应当把它牢牢记住。当我们需要你的时候，即使你就在那里，如果不能让我们感受到，又有什么意义呢？”Dom起身将绳索收好，Sub的视线一直追随着，不愿让他离开一分一秒。第一次他的Dom教会他体验这种强烈的需求，并且告诉他这就是对方的心绪。尽管他知道他的每一任Dom都倚赖他的力量，但是很少有占据支配地位的控制者或是俱乐部，会坦然承认他们离不开一个Sub。他有多爱马德里，就被那份傲慢伤得多深，在交替的欢呼和嘘声中彷徨找寻着他们需要他的证据，有时候他得到的满足让他相信一切都是值得的，又有些时候他被迫在精神的饥渴中苦苦支撑。

如今他再不用怀疑，他的Dom是如此热切而坦荡地表达着对他的需索，而他也迫不及待要奉上自己的全部。

安德雷亚抓起那条搁置已久的皮鞭时，克里斯蒂亚诺立刻乖巧地摆出受罚的姿态。他趴俯在毯子上，线条优美的背肌呈现出山峦般的起伏，肩膀驯服地压低，挺翘的臀部抬起在空中，与其他部分的蜜色相异的白皙正如等待着色的画布，干净纯洁，可以预见将会把落下的每一笔都完美记录。

“还记得那个判罚的时间吗，Ciliegia？”Dom问道。克里斯当然不会忘记：“二十九分钟，主人。”

“很好，那么二十九下就是你将得到的惩罚。”安德雷亚告诉他，“在我落下每一鞭的时候用意大利语计数，如果说错了或者忘记了，就从头来过。”

“是，主人。”

第一下落在Sub的左臀，传来一阵火辣的刺痛。克里斯为这记鞭打浑身颤抖，他很久没有以这么私密的部位承受皮鞭了，羞耻和疼痛仿若电流一样从他的尾椎骨顺着脊柱蹿进大脑。咬牙吐出“一”的同时，Sub略带慌乱地发觉自己的下体有了兴奋的预兆。

没有给他过多思考的余地，第二下第三下紧随其后，很快报数的声音带上了哭腔。强烈的刺激下他彻底地硬了起来，不仅如此，他变得汗流浃背，浑身湿漉漉的仿佛有流不尽的汁水，都想要破开表皮淌出来。

到第十三下的时候，这个数字的意大利读音离奇地从他脑中消失了，他只犹豫了一会儿，下一鞭已经毫不留情地落下。

“十三。”Dom提醒他，接着补充道：“但是现在你得从一开始。”Sub可怜兮兮地发出一声抽噎，这怪谁啊？都怪球队里没有十三号。

结束时克里斯蒂亚诺挨了整整四十三下，精疲力尽，浑身都浸透了。他的脸染满了泪水，唇瓣上坠着收敛不住的唾液，汗珠一滴一滴地洒在身下的软毯上，勃起的性器也湿得要命。臀瓣上印刻着交错的鲜艳红痕，几乎找不到一块好肉。

“结束了，Ciliegia，你做得好极了。”安德雷亚将他半扶半抱地带到床上，柔软的席梦思让他一瞬间像掉进了云里。臀部烧灼般的痛感附着在皮肉上，之于他就如同火焰之于人类，既带来伤害和灾祸，又象征着光芒和温暖。克里斯侧身躺着，卷毛脑袋埋进Dom的颈窝，依恋地汲取着对方的气息。意大利男人将他硬得发疼的阴茎握在手里，缓慢动作起来。Sub感受着那灵活的十指，曾优雅地为他佩戴项圈，也曾有力地向他施加束缚，如今温柔地包裹住他，带来一波波暖热的海潮，推着他轻巧地滑过了浪尖……

高潮轻盈得仿若一朵蒲公英被吹散，若不是相依的身体起身离开，甚至他自己几乎都没有察觉。Dom带着满手黏稠进了盥洗室，克里斯仍保持着侧躺的姿势，像是一团吃饱喝足化成液体的猫咪，一动不动地软在床褥上。他放空思绪，茫然的眼神无处可去，只盯着自己腿间残余的精液，正沿着肌肉的线条往下流。这样下去会把床单弄脏的，他想道，于是伸出手将那抹乳白色在大腿内侧胡乱地铺开，直到弄得一塌糊涂才罢休。

拿着干净的湿毛巾出来的安德雷亚望着这一片狼藉失笑，细心将污迹擦拭干净，才随手丢开毛巾，爬上床把他的Sub搂进怀里。迷离目光有了焦点，克里斯蒂亚诺睁圆眼睛望着他，甜蜜褐色的深处含着不言而明的撒娇意味，没有人能狠心到拒绝这样的祈求。

“今天晚上你被允许留在这里，与我同卧。”安德雷亚许诺道，顿了顿，在那轻颤的睫毛上落下一个吻。

“晚安，我亲爱的小樱桃。”

**Author's Note:**

> 在这个世界观里，Dom和Sub地位相对来说是比较平等的，因为他们需要彼此来满足精神的需求，都是离不开对方的  
> 大多数Dom的精神需求：支配，施与，向Sub输出自己的情感  
> 大多数Sub的精神需求：服从，承受，接受Dom的支配、控制、虐待、宠爱等  
> 克里斯的精神需求：被需要、给予、付出、奉献  
> 某种程度上他和Dom一样是“输出方”，因此和大多数Dom的精神需求是很难匹配的


End file.
